From Where You Are
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Kurt enlists Santana's help to figure out whats up with Quinn and why on earth would she be at a children's store. While he's at it he should ask her if she knows the guy Rachel was hugging in the picture he took of the two in the auditorium. Faberry.


**A/N: Okay so this is sort of AU starts at the beginning of senior year there's not going to a skank!Quinn in here as it doesn't go with my story. Blaine is already attending McKinley. I guess that's it enjoys the story and please review when you're done. **

Kurt Hummel always thought of himself as one to notice the little details like he could always tell an authentic Alexander McQueen from a knock off or when Blaine forgot to put on his moisturizer and his skin seemed a tad rougher than usual.

So when senior year started and he was getting himself reacquainted with his fellow glee clubbers he noticed some things. Like Noah sulking around like a sad puppy because Lauren left the New Directions, Artie's slightly longer hair, or Mercedes new belt (he'd have to ask her where she got it from). But aside from that he did notice something and that was Rachel was acting different.

He and Rachel had become very good friend one could make the argument she was one of his best friends beside Mercedes. So as Rachel being one of his best friends he knew something was up. She seemed to not be focused on anything was saying; well it was normal for everyone but her but that's beside the point Rachel Berry wasn't paying attention and that right there was frightening enough.

To add more to the flames she seemed to be ignoring Finn as he was talking to her which was even stranger. Rachel adores her brother and since they got back together they seemed to be doing good well to his knowledge they were. But right now the girl might as well be staring into space. The only thing that brought her out the clouds was when announced Glee was over.

He really wanted to talk to her so he told Blaine bye gave him a kiss and told him he'd talk to him later. He walked over slowly as the girl was talking to Finn about something and then he heard her tell him bye and she rushed out before he got a chance to flag her down. He was about make a dash after her but then Finn stopped him as well asking him if he needed a ride home. After declining his step brother's offer he made his way out of the room to see Rachel turn a corner. He quickened his pace and saw her enter the auditorium which the girl did usually go to after glee was over to practice. He was about to just go home or maybe even catch up with Finn but something was nagging at him so he followed her in.

But when he opened the door and opened the door he saw Rachel on the stage but she wasn't alone. There was someone sitting at the piano it was a man someone he had never seen before. Kurt quickly sat down and hid himself in the back row to observe what was going on.

"What are you doing here? She whisper yelled. "We could get caught by someone and how would I explain who you are. There are definite repercussions th-"

"Rachel will you relax no one's here. She folded her arms. "I knew you'd be here and I can't resist hearing you play so I took the liberty of making the trek from you're house here. I mean seriously I didn't come here just too held prisoner in your house the whole time."

"Ok fine, so how have you been," She says as she grasps his shoulder.

"You mean how fantastic it is staying in your empty house watching re-runs." He said in fake excitement as he turns toward her in the piano bench.

Kurt could seem him better and he had to agree that whoever this guy he was very handsome.

"I see you're point so you came to see me play."

"Yes please it seems like it's been years since I heard you play and heard you're angelic voice." He smiled.

"Ok I shall play something from my idol B-

"Barbara Streisand," he clapped giddily. Rachel just laughs at him.

"I should have known you'd know,"

"Come on is there really any doubt considering where I'm from." She just smiles even brighter at the man before he gives up the piano bench for her to sit down.

"I just can't believe you're here," She says as she gives him a hug.

Kurt takes out his phone takes a picture, curses the lighting, and makes his exit just as Rachel starts singing the beginning of 'Don't Rain on My Parade'.

He doesn't know what he just saw he couldn't really hear any of what they were saying but still what he saw is very suspicious. He saw Rachel with another guy alone in the auditorium and they ended up hugging now that was just weird. But Rachel couldn't be cheating on Finn -right? He may have been pretty damn handsome but still she wouldn't do that would she?

Who was he anyway Kurt had never seen him before he sure would of remembered if he had. That guy had movie star looks well from what he saw he so needed an up close and personal look at him.

He decided to do all the thinking on his walk home and when he was halfway home he saw another familiar face- Quinn. She was across the street from him coming out of a kid's store. Wait what?

That was weird what would Quinn be doing coming out of a kids store. It's not like she had Beth anymore. Another strange thing was now that he thinks about was Quinn even at school today. He really wanted to see what this was about so ran across the street just as Quinn put her bags in the trunk of her car.

"Quinn!" he yelled as he approached her. She looked a little surprised.

"Kurt hey what are you doing here". She asked with a plastered on half smile.

"This is the way I walk home. He said then raised his eyebrow. "So why weren't you at school today?

"Oh, uh, I was sick so I thought it was best to rest up.

"Is that right." He asked not believing a word as the girl had obviously been in good enough health to come to a children's store.

"Yeah uh, look I'll catch you later I should get back in bed

"Okay then I do hope you feel better Quinn. She nodded and gave him a smile then drove away.

Kurt looked on as the car drove away. Okay when did day become filled with fellow gleeks acting weird? First it was Rachel who was talking to some strange (yet handsome)guy alone in the auditorium and now Quinn was buying children's item and fanning illness something got to give here.

He would attend to Rachel soon but what about Quinn he knew virtually nothing about her than what everyone else knew. He needed someone's help, someone who wouldn't mind a little snooping and knows Quinn quite well. Then the through came to him the perfect person is good old Satan herself. Santana would love to know what going on with Quinn she was a conniving bitch and he was a gossip they would be perfect and hell maybe Santana would know what was up with Rachel or maybe she knew who the mystery guy was.

Pleased with his plan he changed directions and headed for Santana's house.


End file.
